RuptureFarms
300 |connects = Monsaic Lines FeeCo Depot }} RuptureFarms is a meat processing company on Oddworld. The now defunct RuptureFarms 1029, the company's main factory and biggest meat processing plant on Oddworld, serves as the primary location for the events which transpire in Abe's Oddysee. It was administrated by a high-ranking Glukkon of the Magog Cartel known as Molluck, who is also the CEO of SoulStorm Brewery 401. Molluck was faced with a dilemma when profits began to fall and the future of his beloved plant was grim. Since the creatures he used for products were becoming scarce and, in the case of Meeches, extinct, he decided to make a major move: to feed the slaves of RuptureFarms into the farm itself. Needless to say, this was what began the quest of Abe, a lowly Mudokon first class floor waxer, in escaping the factory. Eventually, after a long and harsh journey, he managed to shut down RuptureFarms 1029 for good and rescue the laborers enslaved there. Molluck is presumed dead, but his actual status is still unknown. Smaller branches continue to operate around Mudos, despite the main factory's collapse. Once RuptureFarms 1029 was closed, the trains that joined it to FeeCo Depot stopped running, and it was officially announced as "Out of Service". Layout RuptureFarms 1029 is situated in Eastern Mudos, relatively close to the Monsaic Lines, Scrabania, Paramonia, Necrum, and Necrum Mines. The immediate surroundings of the plant, known as the Stockyards, consists of large pen-like area where all creatures intend to be used for products (Scrabs, Paramites, etc.) are kept. It also serves as a large danger zone to any Mudokon trying to flee. After the Stockyards comes the "Free-Fire Zone", which is essentially a large stretch of barren land, where armed units of Sligs patrol rugged cliffsides and prevent any Mudokon from escaping. The Sligs here also place Slogs and Slog Huts in order to further prevent escapees. From this location, Oddworld's many moons and stars can be spotted, including the Mudokon Moon. The exterior of RuptureFarms 1029 was only ever seen briefly, but shows that it's in fact a gigantic building. It has a main central hub which sprouted off to many different areas of the factory that can be seen in the distance. It's also an incredibly dangerous location, with industrial machinery posing a threat to both Mudokon workers and Slig personnel. The facility was organized into separate sub-areas known as Zulags, each of which is connected by a Ball Car lines. One of these areas contained the switch for RuptureFarms' power supply. Only 4 Zulags are seen in game. Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty RuptureFarms appears to be much brighter in the remake. Having the painted logo on the factory replaced by a neon sign and the design of the factory changed to have a more futuristic look. The "dark look" may not be as present as it was before. However, some features of that are kept, as more funnels have been added that emit smoke and the sky still looks dark. Other branches Some branches of RuptureFarms remained active after the events in ''Abe's Oddysee''/''New 'n' Tasty''. In Necrum Mines, several information banners mention a new product from Rupture Farms known as Weenie Babies. Abe remarks to Munch "You know what's in a Mudokon Pop?" when commenting that the Glukkons eat Gabbit eggs. Finally, in Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee, a small localized branch of RuptureFarms is briefly visited. Notes * While Abe only visits four Zulags in RuptureFarms, a crashed ball car connecting to Zulag 5 can be found in the background of a secret area in Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty. Gallery RuptureFarms_concept_external.jpg|External concept sketch File:Rupture Farms Cadre.jpg|Concept artwork for Rupture Farms File:RuptureFarms billboard.jpg|The billboard that overlooks the Rupture Farms production lines. File:Outskirts.png|The Outskirts of Rupture Farms File:RF CompanyProfile.jpg|The Rupture Farms Company Profile RuptureFarms_concept_holo_board.jpg RuptureFarms_concept_interna2l.jpg RuptureFarms_concept_design_level.jpg RuptureFarms_concept_internal4.jpg RuptureFarms_concept_internal.jpg RuptureFarms_concept_internal_Abe_wash.jpg|Abe cinematic concept art RuptureFarms_concept_internal_boardroom.jpg|boardroom cinematic concept RuptureFarms_concept_internal_machinery.jpg RuptureFarms_concept_machinery.jpg|crane concept art RuptureFarms_concept_machineryl.jpg RuptureFarms_concept_meat_saw.jpg|meat saw concept SoulStorm_RuptureFarms.PNG|Promotional image of RuptureFarms, along with Molluck, as they appear in Oddworld: Soulstorm. Appearances *''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'''' *[[Abe's Exoddus|''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus]]'' *The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty'' Category:Industrial Locations